


dari sahabat hingga ke akad

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Require Canonical Knowledge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete dan patrick, dari masa ke masa.





	dari sahabat hingga ke akad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazueic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazueic/gifts).



>   * Fall Out Boy adalah grup musik independen dan berhak atas diri masing-masing. Cerita ini bersifat murni  ~~fakta sesuai yang terjadi~~ fiksi dan non-profit. Seluruh lirik lagu yang tercantum adalah hak cipta Fall Out Boy; liriknya dari mana saja? Cek di akhir ya;)
>   * Butuh pengetahuan canon. Saya menyertakan referensi singkat di akhir.
>   * Maaf sekali jadinya kurang memuaskan. Saya sedang kejar deadline.
>   * Untuk Kaju, dalam rangka merayakan tahun baru bersama awak peterick lainnya. Selamat tahun baru, Kaju! Sangat senang bisa kenal kamu:) Semoga 2018 menjadi tahun yang baik bagi kita. Semoga menikmati! Selamat tahun baru juga semua!
>   * **an** : saya baru sadar ada bagian yang terlewat. maaf soal itu. saya posnya pake hape orz. 
> 


[ **i**. _me and pete, in the wake of saturday_. 2003. ]

Patrick terkejut ia punya toleransi yang tinggi terhadap Pete Wentz.

Untuk segala kebodohannya, Pete bukan seseorang yang benar-benar _tolol_. Maksudnya, ya, lelaki itu main bass sambil bergelantungan di langit-langit seolah ia si Manusia Laba-Laba, dan ia menjerit ketakutan tiap menonton film horor, dan ia mengambil pai yang baru matang dari oven dengan tangan kosong sebelum berteriak kesakitan tiga menit penuh, dan... baiklah, mungkin Pete _memang_ tolol, dalam satu cara. Namun ia tidak tolol _tolol_. Lelaki itu ternyata senang membaca buku-buku berat yang tidak Patrick mengerti. (Sebut saja: _Cosmos_ -nya Carl Sagan.)

Sebenarnya aneh memikirkan Pete menyenangi filosofi, atau puisinya yang mentah tetapi bertahan asli pada maksud yang hendak disampaikan, mengingat Pete itu sehari-harinya hanya tahu makan dan mengganggu orang. Aneh memikirkan bahwa Patrick menerima Pete sebagai teman (dia juga terkejut soal ini) kalau ingat bahwa mereka sudah tiga kali saling cekik dan adu jotos dalam seminggu terakhir.

Barangkali itulah yang membuat Joe mengerutkan kening bingung dan heran mendengar Patrick setuju menginap di rumah Pete dan menemaninya menonton film. Padahal, sebenarnya, Patrick terpaksa setuju lantaran Joe yang lebih dulu diajak Pete langsung menolak mentah-mentah ajakan tersebut. Sekarang Patrick menyesali keputusannya.

“Aku mau tidur,” gerutu Patrick.

Pete menoyor kepalanya pelan. “Lemah. Ini hari sabtu, bung, saatnya kita begadang sampai pagi.”

“Ogah. Siapapun pasti muak kalau dipaksa menonton film yang sama terus-menerus.”

“Ini baru kesepuluh kalinya aku memaksamu menonton _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Jangan mengeluh.”

“Kesepuluh kali! Kaupikir itu sedikit?!”

“Apa? Ini mahakarya. Kautahu mahakarya, tidak?”

Patrick mendengus. “Sudahlah,” dumalnya, beranjak dari duduk.

Pete menahannya pergi lebih dulu dengan menarik tangan Patrick. “Hei,” ia menyeringai kala si empunya tangan jatuh duduk lagi. “Jangan marah. Ayolah. Temani, oke? Joe itu teman bangsat. Aku tidak mau menonton ini sendirian.”

“Pete—“

“'Trick,” disela begitu membuat Patrick mengernyit marah. “Kumohon. Oke? Ayolah. Nanti kubuatkan kau lagu.”

“Buat apa aku mau lagu ciptaanmu,” dengus Patrick lagi, kali ini lebih karena geli.

“Jangan menghinaku begitu. Kautahu aku keren.”

“Pfft. Yang menanggung kewajiban nada dan lagu itu _aku_.”

“Ya ampun, kamu ini masih remaja tapi mulutnya sarkastik sekali. Kenapa, sih?” Pete balas mengernyit menatapnya. “Oke, oke. Kuganti dengan puisi saja. Nanti kau bisa membuat lagu sendiri dari puisiku. Bagaimana?”

“Menjijikkan.”

“Puisinya akan jadi puisi cinta paling epik sepanjang masa!”

Patrick pura-pura muntah, tetapi tawa dungu Pete memang mudah menular, jadi ia ikut-ikutan dungu dan tertawa meski tidak benar-benar merasa lucu.

Sedikit yang mereka tahu—bahwasanya, di kemudian hari, ucapan-ucapan itu nyata dan bukanlah main-main belaka.

 

 

[ **ii**. _why can you read me like no one else?_ 2004\. ]

Lamunannya pecah ketika Patrick menyodorkan es krim.

“Apa ini?” Pete mengernyit, menatap Patrick tidak paham.

Patrick mendengus. “Jangan tolol. Memangnya kau tidak pernah makan es krim sebelumnya?”

“Wow, wow, jangan kasar begitu, sialan. Kenapa kau memberikannya untukku? Jangan-jangan kau sudah mencampurnya dengan ludah beracunmu.”

“Bangsat,” Patrick menginjak ujung sepatunya keras, menyeringai kala Pete berteriak tertahan karena kaget. Ia lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Pete. Masih menyodorkan es krim. “Tidak tahu terima kasih sekali. Aku sedang berusaha menghiburmu, nih. Cepat makan. Nanti leleh malah bikin repot orang.”

Pete, mengambil es krimnya, memilih menghiraukan makian Patrick dan bertanya saja. “Menghiburku kenapa?”

“Jangan pura-pura, deh. Mukamu itu jelas sekali kelihatan suramnya. Jelas kau sedang ada masalah.”

“Uh huh.” Patrick tidak salah. Pete mengedik, bibir mengerucut sedikit, sebelum akhirnya mulai memakan es krim vanilla yang mulai lumer.

Patrick diam. Ia kelihatan seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, dengan tatapannya yang begitu, tapi karena ia tidak bicara-bicara jua Pete tidak tahu apa pertanyaannya.

“Apa?” tanya Pete. Satu alis terangkat. “Kau mau?”

Patrick memutar mata. “Tidak. Habiskan saja olehmu.”

Pete tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Alih-alih, ketika es krimnya habis, Pete memeluk Patrick erat sampai si pemuda tidak bisa memberontak keluar. Ia tertawa. Patrick meninju pundaknya keras. Mereka berakhir bergulat di van berusaha menghabisi satu sama lain dengan saling mencekik sampai Andy datang dan memisahkan mereka sambil marah-marah.

Patrick tidak pernah menyebutkan masalah yang sempat membuat Pete murung. Namun ia tahu. Pete tahu Patrick tahu.

Di perjalanan yang seolah tanpa henti, di antara Patrick yang melompat enerjik sebelum menyanyi dan penonton yang meneriakkan kata-kata itu balik kepada mereka, Pete menyadari bahwa mungkin—mungkin ia punya rasa terhadap Patrick, bocah kurang ajar satu itu.

 

 

[ **iii**. _i used to waste my time dreaming of being alive; now i only waste it dreaming of you_. 2005. ]

Patrick tidak mau berharap, berani sumpah.

Namun setelah insiden kecelakaan van, di mana ia dan Pete sempat berciuman lama di van yang baru tabrakan (terjadi begitu saja—Patrick tidak ingat siapa yang memulai), ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berharap. Terlebih setelah apa yang Pete katakan dalam salah satu wawancara tabloid mereka.

Ia memandangi barisan lirik dari lagu-lagu album terbarunya. Berandai. Pada siapa Pete menujukan puisi-puisi ini? Tentang siapa semua ini? ' _Joke me something awful just like kisses on the neck of best friends_ '? Apa ini tentang dirinya? Pete sering menciumi lehernya di atas panggung, dan mereka telah lama mengganti label teman dengan sahabat... tapi lagi, Pete juga punya banyak sahabat. Bukan dirinya saja. Barangkali ini soal sahabatnya yang lain...

—lalu bagaimana dengan ' _we're making out inside crashed car_ '?

Patrick tidak mau berharap. Ia tidak _berani_ berharap. Namun dengan setiap detak jantungnya ia diingatkan kembali pada perasaan dan mimpi-mimpinya. Pada satu titik di sepanjang jalan, mimpinya untuk hidup, untuk melakukan apa yang ia cintai sebagai sumber penghidupan, berubah menjadi... sahabatnya. Pete. Jantungnya berdetak. Patrick teringat pada Pete dan— _kretak_. Patah hati. Patah hati karena ulah sendiri.

Ia adalah seorang pengecut yang hidup dalam dugaan-dugaan pribadi.

 

[ **iv**. _trade baby-blues for wide-eyed browns_. 2007. ]

Ini sudah entri ketiga tentang Patrick yang ia tulis—menggunakan perumpamaan yang sama.

Pete memijit kening, menatap layar komputer dengan datar. Ia belum puas. Pete mau menulis dua ribu entri lagi tentang biru sejati dan Neal Cassady dan referensi-referensi pada kehidupan pribadinya. Pete mau menunjukkan sayangnya, mau mengenakan hatinya seperti lebam atau mata hitam.

Ia mencintai Patrick sebegitu banyak.

 

 

[ **v**. _what a match, i am half-doomed and you're semi-sweet._ 2008\. ]

“Oke, jadi tentu saja, aku di sini untuk memberikan pidato tentang—“

Cintaku, pemilik nama di hatiku.

“—sahabatku.” Patrick berdeham. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengenyahkan bola imajiner yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. “Yang hari ini sedang mengadakan pernikahannya.”

Denganku?

“Dengan kekasihnya.”

Patrick tersenyum, mengerjap cepat. Ia susah berpikir. Dadanya tidak mau berhenti berupaya menghancurkan diri. Ingatannya melayang pada ciuman-ciuman di tempat tersembunyi, bisikan lirih di telinga, puisi-puisi yang menjelma lirik lagu.

Menarik napas, Patrick menatap hadirin yang lain, sebab ia tidak mampu menatap Pete sama sekali dengan pikiran kacau begini.

Patrick membuang hatinya. Patrick membiarkan spontanitasnya mengisi pidato pendamping mempelai.

(Setengah hancur, semimanis; Patrick adalah keduanya hari ini.)

 

[ **vi**. _boomerang my head back to the city i grew up in._ 2008\. ]

“Apa maksudmu 'kita harus beristirahat'?”

Patrick bolak-balik di hadapannya, gusar, tidak bisa diam. “Ya itu maksudnya,” ia berujar cepat. “FOB tidak akan ke mana-mana kalau terus begini. Tur lalu rekaman lalu tur lalu rekaman—apa _tujuannya_? Kita sudah kehilangan percikan yang memulai band ini.”

“'Trick—“ Pete memulai, nada suaranya marah, tetapi Patrick lebih dulu memotong.

“Percayalah. Ini untuk yang terbaik. Kita sudah bertikai terlalu banyak untuk hal sesepele musik dan lirik.” Patrick dipenuhi begitu banyak desperasi. “Band ini sudah terlalu tidak jelas, Pete. Dan pikirkan ini: kau bisa merawat Bronx sepenuhnya kalau kau memutuskan untuk istirahat selama band ini juga istirahat.”

Pete geming. Patrick di hadapannya terlihat begitu stres, frustrasi, digerogoti banyak ketakutan internal dan pertikaian pikiran. Lelah. Sinar matanya redup. Pete mendadak jadi merindukan Patrick yang ia temui pertama kali; netra berbinar cerah, senyum yang selalu di wajah, semangat berlebihan untuk menjajal dunia musik profesional. Patrick yang riang dan rileks.

“... Kalau begitu apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

“Aku?” Patrick tertawa lesu. “Tentu saja membuat musik... musikku sendiri. Kupikir aku sudah terlalu egois belakangan.”

Pete, ingat bagaimana Patrick tidak pernah loyo membicarakan masa depan musiknya, berharap ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, ke kota di mana semua perjalanan mereka dimulai.

“... Oke.” Pete tidak punya alasan lagi. Sakit hati dan kecewa bukan alasan yang valid untuk memaksa bandmu tetap jalan.

 

 

[ **vii**. _let me say this: you look better famous_. 2011. ]

Kalau Pete ada di sini, Patrick membayangkan dia akan menggodanya mati-matian. _Katamu kau tidak akan pernah menulis lagu tentangku!_ Pete akan bilang, senyumnya lebar dan nyata di wajah. _Lalu ini apa, Rick?_ Patrick lantas akan mengelak (sekalipun Pete benar), dan mereka akan terlibat argumen bodoh selama berjam-jam lamanya.

Baik Soul Punk maupun Truant Wave tidak sangat menjual di pasaran. Patrick sudah menduga. Ia sedih, ya, tentu saja, tetapi kebanyakan, Patrick lega. Soul Punk dan Truant Wave adalah album yang ia inginkan. Kejujuran yang dipoles sedemikian rupa, lirik membumi dibarengi musik yang mencirikan dirinya, kolaborasi—Patrick tidak bisa lebih lega lagi. (Sebenarnya, ya, ia bisa, tapi Patrick enggan memikirkannya.)

Ia telah mengungkapkan banyak pikiran dan tumpahan hatinya lewat dua album tersebut.

“ _Have you ever met somebody who was perfect 'till you met them_?” Patrick bernyanyi, membebaskan diri tanpa membuka mata. Pinggulnya melenggok seiring nada. Ia membayangkan: Pete, yang selalu sempurna dan hebat dalam benaknya lantaran ia hanya mendengar hal-hal bagus tentang Arma Angelus Wentz atau Racetraitor Wentz dari kawan-kawannya. Lalu ia membayangkan lagi: Pete, kumal dan bau, berselera fesyen buruk dan selera humor yang lebih buruk lagi, Pete yang tidak stabil, egois keterlaluan, narsistik, rapuh, dan pencemburu. Pete yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Jauh jauh j a u h sekali dari kesempurnaan hingga impresi Patrick seluruhnya runtuh. Pete yang menjengkelkan. Namun Pete ini pula yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga tertimpa tangga. “ _D-d-did you? D-d-did you? Woooh, uooh, uooh, uooooh_...”

Ia membuka mata, menarik napas cepat sembari mereguk pemandangan orang-orang yang menontonnya. “ _Have you ever met somebody who was perfect 'till you met them?_ ” Pandangannya bergulir. Patrick mencari di antara kerumunan penonton yang tidak begitu seberapa.

“ _Well, I have_.”

Sayang sekali Pete tidak ada.

 

[ **viii**. _baby full of stitches, full of glitches_. 2011. ]

Semenjak Fall Out Boy hiatus, Pete selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari pemberitaan media tentang Patrick.

Ia merasa sia-sia tetap mengikuti kehidupan Patrick jika mereka saja sudah hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Lucu, sebenarnya. Mereka berubah dari sahabat selamanya ke orang asing yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain hanya dalam waktu singkat. (Yah. Pete harus mengakui itu salahnya—tapi dia harus apa? Semuanya sudah terjadi. Sekarang Ashlee telah menceraikannya dan mengambil hak asuh Bronx, dan Pete tidak punya apapun. Ia sendirian.)

Pete masih memuji Patrick dan karier solonya jika salah satu pewawancara kebetulan menanyai, tapi lebih dari itu? Tidak ada. Ia menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ hampir dua puluh empat jam penuh. Mendengarkan lagu-lagu masa kecilnya dengan mode pengulangan aktif. Mendengarkan musik terbarunya bersama Black Cards.

Mendengarkan musik-musik terbaru Patrick.

(Setidaknya dengan begitu, Pete tahu Patrick masihlah Patrick yang pernah ia jahit dahulu, Patrick yang _glitch_ nya sama persis dengan _glitch_ Pete sendiri.)

 

 

[ **ix**. _oh, we're fading fast; i miss missing you now and then_. 2013. ]

Miss Missing You harusnya menjadi bagian dari Soul Punk, bukan Save Rock and Roll.

Patrick menulisnya di saat ia sedang sibuk berkarier solo. Bimbang, perasaan tidak menentu, rindu—itu semua mendesak dirinya di waktu itu. Ia rindu Pete. Kalau dulu, Patrick selalu punya rekan untuk berdiskusi dan bertengkar. Selama berkarier solo ia tidak punya. Satu-satunya yang bisa Patrick ajak diskusi maupun berkelahi adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ia merindukan Pete. Bukan dalam cara sekadar-sahabat saja, pula. Ah, tapi apalah gunanya merindukan sesuatu yang bukan milik. Hanya bikin sakit. Ia banyak bergelut dengan pikirannya gara-gara ini.

Lagu ini lahir karena Patrick, ternyata, tidak bisa begitu saja berhenti kangen pada Pete.

“Miss missing you?” Pete mengerutkan kening saat pertama kali mendengar demonya. “... Sepertinya aku tahu—oh, tunggu, bukankah ini penggalan puisi dari jurnal lamaku?”

Patrick tersenyum canggung. “Eh, begitulah. Aku mengubah sedikit kalimatnya.”

 _I miss you missing me in the good old days_.

“Katamu lagu ini awalnya mau dirilis bersama Soul Punk?”

“Iya. Tapi kurasa ini bukan laguku—maksudku, auranya tidak cocok dengan karya soloku, jadi kusimpan untuk FOB saja... meski dulu aku tidak yakin kita bakal kembali sebagai band lagi.”

Pete diam. “Tentang siapa ini? Maksudku, siapa yang kaupikirkan waktu membuat ini?”

Patrick tidak menjawab.

“Kautahu... kautahu entri itu tentangmu, kan? Entri asal dari bait ini?”

Patrick tidak menyahut.

 

[ **x**. _but out of every pretty, pretty miscalculations—you have got to be my all-time favorite_. 2013. ]

Pada akhirnya, baik Pete dan Patrick harus berterima kasih pada Andy juga Joe. Andy sudah keburu lelah melihat Pete maupun Patrick terus berusaha bersikap normal ketika jelas-jelas ada tensi seksual tak terselesaikan di antara mereka. Ia mengurung Pete dan Patrick dalam ruang ganti dan memaksa mereka membicarakan perasaan masing-masing. _Apa yang salah dengan kalian_ , geramnya. _Terus berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa ketika kalian sudah seperti anak anjing sakit cinta ke satu sama lain. Apa masalahnya, sih? Pete, kau sudah cerai. Sendirian. Patrick masih jomblo. Serius. Kalian itu ikon band ini, suka atau tidak. Kalau kalian terus tarik-ulur begini, bukan tidak mungkin hubungan kalian malah rusak dan FOB ikut terbakar sampai dasar._

Ucapan Andy menghajar keras mereka berdua. Pete menatap lebar Patrick. Patrick menatap lebar Pete. Andy memaki kesal. _Astaga! Teman bandku ternyata goblok semua!_ Lantas meninggalkan Pete dan Patrick berdua untuk menyelesaikan masalah secara pribadi. Perkara apakah mereka bakalan benar-benar jadian atau tetap menjadi sahabat itu tahi kotok. Yang penting mereka bicara dulu.

(Bagaimanapun, ketika Joe memekik jijik sekaligus trauma ketika main masuk tanpa permisi, Andy tahu kedua orang goblok itu sudah resmi dalam hubungan.)

Setelah sebulan penuh marah besar pada Pete dan Patrick yang tidak tahu tempat (dan, dalam kasus Pete, tidak punya malu), Joe akhirnya melunakkan diri. Ia menyarankan mereka untuk langsung menikah saja tanpa mempublikasi hubungan terlebih dahulu.

Hasilnya? Esoknya Pete sudah terikat cincin dan janji sehidup semati pada Patrick, dan basis penggemar Fall Out Boy histeris mengetahui mereka sudah menikah dengan begitu mendadak, tanpa konfirmasi hubungan sedikitpun.

 

[ **xi**. _i'll be yours, when it rains it pours_. 2015. ]

“Pernah berpikir kita akan berakhir begini?”

“Hm?” Patrick tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari koran pagi.

Pete menoleh sebentar. “Kau pernah berpikir kita akan berakhir begini?” Ia mengoleskan madu pada panekuk dengan asal. “Menikah, masih bermain di Fall Out Boy, hidup bahagia?”

Patrick diam sebentar. “Sejujurnya? Tidak.”

“Aku pernah,” lanjut Pete, kali ini menyajikan panekuk buatannya pada Patrick sebelum ikut duduk di kursi sebelahnya. “Dulu. Tidak persis begini juga, tapi yah, intinya kita menikah dan berbahagia. Waktu itu kelihatannya mustahil sekali.”

“Oh ya?” Patrick melipat korannya, diletakkan di seberang meja. Ia mulai mengiris pelan panekuk hangat tersebut. “Kenapa mustahil?”

“Hm... sepuluh tahun yang lalu masyarakat kita kan masih rada homofobik. Aku mau menikahimu, mau berbahagia selamanya denganmu, tapi—yah, jujur saja. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan karierku sebagai musisi papan atas.”

“Elton John gay. Dia sudah lama memperkenalkan suaminya ke muka publik. Dia masih terkenal dan hebat.”

“Suaminya bukan teman bandnya. Seberapa sering kau menemukan berita teman band yang menikah? Pasangan sejenis, khususnya?”

“Err, hampir tidak pernah?”

“Itulah. Lagi pula, aku tidak yakin kau tertarik padaku. Itu membuatku makin depresi karena kesempatanku menikahimu kelihatannya kecil sekali dulu.”

Patrick tergelak, lalu karena ia sedang mengunyah panekuk, ia tersedak. Pete buru-buru menyodorkannya segelas air putih (meski dia juga tertawa kecil).

“Makasih,” ujar Patrick, menelan susah-payah. “Ucapanmu barusan konyol sekali. Sampai aku tersedak begitu.”

“Konyol apanya?” Pete mengerutkan kening.

“Konyol. Dengar, ya, kalau seandainya kau melamarku dua minggu setelah kita merilis Cork Tree, kau punya sekitar tujuh puluh persen kemungkinan aku akan menciummu langsung di tempat sebelum kita benar-benar menikah.”

“Oh—OH. Wow. Aku tidak tahu. Serius?”

Patrick mengangguk hikmat. “Iya, serius.”

“Oh. Wow. Astaga. Kita benar-benar bodoh, ya?”

“Yeah. Pantas Andy mengamuk begitu.”

Pete terkakah. “Astaga. Kita saling memendam rasa selama sepuluh tahun! Apa-apaan?”

 

[ **xii**. _but somehow i get blinded when i look into your eyes_. 2015. ]

Patrick tidak kuat menatap Pete tepat di mata.

Bukannya ia benci atau apa, tidak, tidak, tentu tidak. Namun mata Pete itu... mengerikan. Terlalu kuat. Menenggelamkan. Pete selalu berbicara tentang Patrick dan mata biru-hijaunya, telah menggunakan hal ini bahkan sejak 2007, tentang betapa ia mengagumi dua netra indah tersebut, tapi inilah faktanya; Patrick jauh jauh _jauh_ lebih menyukai mata Pete dibanding Pete menyukai mata Patrick.

Ia hanya tidak kuat menatapnya terlalu lama. Kalau Patrick menatap ke dalam mata Pete terlalu lama, ia akan hilang, terseret arus emosi si empunya, lantaran apa yang Pete rasakan selalu muncul di matanya, di pelupuknya, di kerutan di bawah matanya. Mata coklat itu terlalu ekspresif.

(Bohong, ah. Patrick suka, kok, memandang Pete di mata sampai lama sekali.)

 

 

[ **xiii**. _no, i'm pretty sure that this isn't how our story ends_. 2017. ]

Pete tertawa bisu memandang Patrick sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Suaminya itu pasti baru bangun, tidak diragukan lagi. Rambutnya masih kusut. Mendadak Pete jadi punya niat jahil sehabis pulang dari perburuan mencari kopi. Ia melangkah pelan, menjaga kaki-kakinya tidak meninggalkan jejak suara, lalu, dengan terburu, Pete melompat ke depan, menyambar Patrick ke pelukan dari belakang.

“DOR!” teriaknya heboh. Niat ingin mengagetkan supaya bisa menertawai.

Apa daya ternyata Patrick tidak terkejut sama sekali. “Pagi, Pete,” sapanya kalem, mencium pipi Pete sebentar lalu lanjut mengerjakan apapun itu yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Pete cemberut, mundur. “Kau tidak terkejut, 'Trick? Ampas sekali.”

“Kau mau membuatku jantungan, memangnya?”

“Yah—tidak, tentu saja. Tapi kan bakal lucu!”

Patrick memutar mata. “Terserah,” gumamnya. Ia kembali memusatkan fokus pada layar laptop.

Pete duduk di sofa seberang, tak jauh dari Patrick. “Kau sedang apa sih? Sampai mengabaikanku begini.”

“Sedang mendengarkan demo album baru kita, tolol,” ketus Patrick. “Memangnya suamiku kamu doang. Aku kan pernah bilang aku sudah menikah dengan pekerjaanku jauh sebelum kau melamark—oh, kan. Seperti yang kuduga. Drum di sini kurang tepat...”

Mendengarnya, Pete hanya terkekeh. Patrick yang begini mengingatkannya akan Patrick-Patrick dari masa lampau; dari hari-hari van mereka, dari hiatus mereka. Perbedaannya barangkali hanya Patrick yang ini jauh lebih baik mengontrol emosinya daripada Patrick-Patrick yang dulu. (Ya, memang. Itu saja. Sisanya masih sama. Patrick yang dulu, kemarin, sekarang, dan mungkin masa depan juga—semuanya mencintai Pete. Besar dan banyak. Sebagaimana Pete selalu mencintai Patrick, dulu dan sekarang, tak pernah berubah. Seperti siklus hujan. Seperti matahari yang akan terbit lagi di esok hari. Seperti jagat raya yang tidak pernah berhenti bertambah luas, melar, melar, melar sampai pada ketidakterbatasan.)

Pete memandang Patrick. Patrick. Suaminya, sahabatnya, keajaiban kedelapannya, sihir biru sejatinya, rahasia-rahasia terbaiknya, mataharinya. Jawaban dari doa-doa yang ia lantunkan bahkan sejak sebelum ia percaya Tuhan.

 _This song is about someone whose glitches line up exactly with yours_.

Ia teringat lagi dengan semua puisi yang telah ia ciptakan untuk Patrick, semua lagu-lagu yang Patrick buat tentang dan untuknya, semua pernyataan cinta dan penyaluran afeksi di muka publik. Masa-masa sulit yang mereka lalui. Di benaknya: pertemuan, pertengkaran, ciuman diam-diam, usaha bodoh mengejar rekor dunia, perpisahan, reuni dan penyatuan kembali, pernikahan, konser, upaya gagal, dirinya dan Patrick di antara itu semua. Saling melengkapi. Saling menopang setelah saling dorong akibat amarah sesaat. Ada untuk satu sama lain, selalu, selalu, selalu.

Pete tidak bisa tidak mengakui—puisi-puisi jeleknya hampir selalu tentang orang yang sama. Dari From Under The Cork Tree hingga MANIA akan rilis nanti... _muse_ nya ternyata masih tetap satu. Patrick. Patrick lagi, Patrick lagi, Patrick lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai manusia memijak langit alih-alih tanah.

Pete berpikir, jika mereka mati suatu hari nanti, kisah mereka tidak akan berakhir di sana saja. Ia akan terlahir di ribuan semesta lainnya. Ia akan menjalani ribuan skenario kehidupan lainnya. Dan di akhir... pada akhirnya, tak peduli semesta mana, Pete akan tetap menemukan Patrick. Mencintainya lagi, mengasihinya lagi, merawatnya lagi... mungkin tumbuh bersama lagi. Apapun itu—cerita mereka tidak akan berakhir hanya karena mati.

 _The whole fucking world is falling apart, but I'm still so in love with you_.

“Apa lihat-lihat?” Patrick mengangkat satu alis. Ia berhenti mengetik-ngetik di laptop. “Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?”

Pete mengerjap. “Apa? Tidak, kok. Lagi pula memangnya kenapa? Aku kan suamimu. Kalau aku mau tersenyum sendiri memandangimu sepanjang hari juga itu terserah padaku.”

Patrick tertawa. “Jangan lakukan itu, bodoh. Mengerikan sekali.”

Pete pikir, sekalipun dunia jungkir balik dan menenggelamkan seluruh manusia, langit runtuh dan membinasakan semua yang ada, ataupun bintang dekat bumi bersupernova, Patrick akan tetap jadi tangan pertama yang Pete genggam menuju sebuah akhir. Barangkali satu-satunya yang akan Pete peluk untuk ia lindungi; yah, selain anak mereka, tentu saja.

“Mau bagaimana lagi,” sahut Pete, tersenyum miring, sebelum bangkit dan menghampiri Patrick, meraup pipinya dengan tangan. Netra coklat Pete bersirobok dengan biru-hijau Patrick yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata. Patrick ikut tersenyum hangat. Pete merasa bahagia, beruntung, dadanya bergemuruh dipenuhi petasan haru kegembiraan—lalu ia mencium Patrick tepat di bibir, lembut, penuh sayang, setelah ia berkata, “Aku memang sebegini cinta padamu, sampai jadi dungu begitu.”

Patrick tertawa. “Mencintaimu terlalu banyak sepertinya membuatku sedikit dungu juga. Lihat. Aku tidak marah lagi pada selera fesyenmu yang menyeramkan itu.”

“Eh?”

“Dungu itu menular, Sayang.”

 

{ benar sekali. kisah mereka tidak akan berakhir di sini. }

**Author's Note:**

>  **playlist** :
> 
> FOB – Saturday | FOB – “It's Not The Side-Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love” | FOB – Of All The Gin Joints In All The World | FOB – G.I.N.A.S.F.S | FOB – Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes | FOB – Lake-Effect Kid | Patrick Stump – Porcelain | Black Cards – Baby Blackout | FOB – Miss Missing You | FOB – Love, Sex, Death | FOB – The Kids Aren't Alright | FOB – Twin Skeleton's (Hotel in NYC) Remix | FOB – HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T
> 
> *sumbernya dari [pete ngomongin futct, the canonically gay album, di 2004](http://stumpomatic.tumblr.com/post/113747703309/2004-interview-with-pete-wentz)
> 
> * _i miss you missing me in the good old days_ : penggalan puisi “[to you (unfinished, off the top of my head)](http://stumpomatic.tumblr.com/post/109249526897/to-you-unfinished-off-the-top-of-my-head-it)” buatan pete yang diunggah di akun livejournal lamanya. patrick ngubah ini jadi _i miss missing you now and then—_ dan ini dilakukan di era soul punk, aka pas fob hiatus.
> 
> * _this song is about someone whose glitches line up exactly with yours_ : intronya The Last of the Real Ones di salah satu konser
> 
> * _the whole fucking world is falling apart, but i'm still so in love with you_ : intro The Last of the Real Ones lainnya yang Pete gunakan.
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
